


Unpeaceful Quiet

by ChocolateAndRedbull



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Laryngitis, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull
Summary: Tony Stark heard the kid before he saw him.Quite a bit before he saw him.OrPeter Parker shows up at the tower with a hacking cough and no voice and Tony really isn’t cut out for this
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 332





	Unpeaceful Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I depend too much on dialogue? Nonsense! The kid doesn’t even speak in this one!

Tony Stark’s eyes widened at the name on his caller id. May Parker was never one to call for just a chat, and with the kid due in his lab any minute, this could only mean trouble.

But Tony answered the call in the only way he knew how, complete and utter charm. 

“My lovely Aunt May, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Listen, Tony, I don’t have long before I have to go back to work, Peter has been off school for the past two days with laryngitis, now, normally I wouldn’t let him go anywhere when he’s this sick but he’s excited and I can’t miss any more work this week. Now, he can’t speak. Like, at all. Don’t force him to. But he’s got enough medicine to last for the night and he knows what to do. Just go easy on him and keep pushing fluids, he hates swallowing right now but he knows he has to, don’t let him off for anything. I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

“But-”

And with a click she was gone. 

He no longer wondered where the kid got the ability to talk that fast. 

_________________

Tony Stark heard the kid before he saw him.

Quite a bit before he saw him.

Peter Parker sluggishly came into the lab, coughing his lungs out into his elbow.

“Okay, kid, if you’re gonna die on me I kinda need to know,” Tony said, eyebrow raised as the kid still hadn’t stopped hacking away at his throat.

Peter glanced up at him before fishing for something in his pocket and handing Tony a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

‘Peter Parker has laryngitis and is not allowed to say a single word until further notice, no exceptions.’

Tony smirked at May’s professional nurses signature at the bottom of the hospital stationary, “Spider got you’re tongue, kid?”

Peter shrugged, letting his bag slump to the floor.

“You can talk, kid, I won’t rat you out to your aunt,” he said with a laugh.

Peter fished for another note and handed it to his mentor. This one was in a sealed envelope with ‘Tony’ scrawled on the front. He glanced at the kid who had slumped onto the couch and was tiredly rubbing at his eyes.

‘He really can’t talk, Tony.’

Was he that predictable?

Tony glanced up at the kid who had began to cough again and was now fishing in his backpack for something.

“You need some help, buddy?” Tony said, walking over to place a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

Peter shook his head, his unstyled curls falling in front of his eyes as he pulled a sizeable ziplock bag with a frankly alarming amount of medication in it.

“Tryna run a hospital there, kid?” Tony said with a chuckle. Peter gave a small smile before pulling open the largest bottle of cough syrup Tony had ever seen and measuring out a dose before swallowing it with a grimace.

Tony waited as the kid zipped his stuff back into his bag and rubbed a sleeve across his runny nose before peering up at his mentor expectedly.

Tony chuckled before pulling the holographic screen up on his watch to check the kid’s temperature. He grimaced as the blue ‘102.1’ shone brightly. Tony contemplated his next move before lightly grabbing the kid’s chin and tipping it upwards so he could look into his feverish eyes.

Yeah, there was no work for this kid this weekend.

“Alright, buddy, two options.” He held up two fingers. “Number one.” He held up his index finger. “You can go to bed and you can be quiet and try and sweat out that fever, or option number two,” he held up a second finger and the kid blinked. “We can go and stuff you full of drugs and lay on the couch and watch movies.”

Peter thought for a moment before holding up two fingers and pushing his hair out of his face with the other.

“Yeah, I thought so,” he chuckled before shouldering the kid’s bag and nudging him towards the elevator. “Let’s go put on some pajamas.”

__________

Peter slumped onto the couch in the huge living room and Tony immediately threw a large blanket at him. Peter caught it and placed it to the side before pulling out his bag of medicine and lining them up on the coffee table. He then fished out a notebook and a pen and began scribbling in the back of it. Tony glanced over the kid’s shoulder and smiled softly as the page consisted of a list of the different medicines and what times he should take them at. Typical May. He then flicked to the front page, scribbled something and then held it out for Tony to see.

‘Thanks’

“Anytime, kid, now take whatever pills you have to and I’m gonna get us both some ice cream.”

Peter blinked and immediately moved to scribble in his notebook, however Tony could read the kid like a book. “Dairy-free, ‘cause your lactose intolerant ass can’t handle the good stuff,” Tony winked.

Peter smiled sheepishly before moving towards his mountain of pill bottles.

___________

A bowl covered in the remnants of three different flavors of ice cream sat on the coffee table as the kid lay sleeping on the sofa. Tony sat working quietly beside him, ready to comfort him each time he woke himself up coughing. 

It was nearing on 9:30 pm when the kid, who was laying on his stomach, suddenly pushed himself up onto his knees with a gasp, coughing harshly and swiping a hand across his throat and chest, eyes wide at the sweat that came away on his hands.

“Kid? Kid, what’s up? Come on, buddy, deep breaths.” Tony was at a loss. He placed a hand on the kid’s back only for it to come away soaking wet. “Aw, buddy, it’s okay, your fever’s just getting a bit high, we can fix that, try and relax,” he soothed.

As Peter eventually gained control over his coughing he grimaced as his throat burned and he ran a hand over the wet patch on the sofa.  
“Don’t worry about that, buddy, it’ll dry out, let’s go get you into the shower,” Tony soothed. Peter blinked as he tried to make sense of what Tony was saying to him. Tony just put a hand on his arm and guided him to stand up and head towards the bathroom, grimacing at the numbers on his watch flashing 104.2.

Peter shook like a leaf as Tony pulled his soaking t-shirt over his head while he fumbled with the string of his pajama pants. Once they were dropped to his ankles, Tony smiled sympathetically as the small teenager just stood there, trying to control his shivering. Tony helped the kid step out of his pants and into the lukewarm shower where he immediately grimaced at the lack of warmth. Peter looked towards him pleadingly. 

“Sorry, buddy, hot water is not what you need right now.” 

Peter just wrapped his arms around himself and pushed his head forward to wet his hair. 

____________

Having dressed the kid is fresh pajamas and tucked him into his bed, Tony glanced at his watch again, 102.9. Okay, he could work with that. 

“I’m gonna get you your bag and something to drink, okay buddy?”

Peter just blinked tiredly as Tony turned on the tv for the kid. “Watch that until I come back, don’t go to sleep yet.”

Peter opened his eyes to Tony knelt in front of him. “What happened to not going to sleep, eh?” he chuckled fondly.

Peter just gave a tired smile before glancing at the bag full of pills and cough syrup, looking like he was torn between crying and falling asleep.

Tony pulled the notebook from Peter’s backpack and opened it to the last page, the one that held Peter’s schedule. “How ‘bout I help you out, huh kid?”

Peter smiled at him again before pushing himself up and grabbing his water bottle. 

After dishing out a small pharmacy worth of pills and cough syrup to the kid, he helped him lay back into the pillows, smiling sympathetically as he winced at his grating throat. “You’ll feel better in the morning, kiddo.”

Tony stood up and made his way over to the door. “Wave at Friday if you need me, okay?”

Peter just nodded before letting his eyes slide shut.

____________

The following morning found Peter padding into the kitchen with major bed head and an empty water bottle. 

“Hey, buddy, you feeling any better?” Tony asked from his spot at the countertop.

Peter gave a weak thumbs up as he moved towards the sink. 

“What was that?” Tony asked with a chuckle.

Peter rubbed his hand across his throat before he ground out a truly horrific, gravelly sounding attempt at what Tony presumed was ‘shut up’.

Tony held his hands up in mock surrender. “Yeah, alright, point made, buddy.”

Peter gave him a pointed look before filling his bottle but couldn’t help the smile on his face as he heard Tony grumble, “-telling me to shut up, as if he hasn’t been talking my ear off this entire weekend-”

He turned to face him and they both burst into laughter, Peter’s being cut off by hacking coughs but he didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
